


Steve se metio en dónde no debe meterse.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Danny, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dom Steve Rogers, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Si pudiera pedirle a unos de sus enemigos hacerlo desaparecer lo abría echo, Steve hizo algo que nunca pensó que tendria que abrir su libro negro, ahora tenía que hacer una gran busqueda y recibir negatividad e incluso golpes.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Danny Rand/Steve Rogers, Frank Castle/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Everett Ross, Steve Rogers/Marc Spector, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Son capítulo de Steve x algunos personajes de Marvel comic y occ que va a ser uno solo.

Aquí podre variarias parejas con Steve x algún personaje de Marvel o varios OC (Lo que se me ocurra). 

..  
..

Steve Rogers estaba dudando si estaba haciendo bien en lo que estaba haciendo, Nick trataba de decirle a su amigo en que poner celoso a Tony es una mala idea, era por decir y de los temas que sacaba era demasiado aburridos qué hasta para el se sorprende porque un tipo como Stark (Demasiado liberar por así decirlo) sale con alguien como Steve muy a la antigua y muy educado. 

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó Nick teniendo un vaso de Whisky a medio tomar y estando en un lugar demasiado extraño lleno de jóvenes y eso.

-Quiero poner celoso a Stark siempre me dice qué soy muy a la antigua.

-¿Y porque yo? Estaba Thor o ese loco qué consume cocaina. - Dijo Nick no queriendo decir que Steve consume cocaina pero se lleva bién con Deadpool. - ¿No tienes a alguien? 

-Eres el único qué no se reirá de mí. - Dijo Steve. 

-De que sea serio no quiere decir qué no me ria en lo que pasa. 


	2. Capitulo 1

2 años después. 

Nick comenzó a leer una carta que llegó hace unos días en él departamento de Deadpool y era para Steve Rogers, no quería ser chismoso con eso de la privacidad del hombre mas honorable del mundo y no era un sobre cualquiera era de color rojo con bordes blancos junto con una cajita chiquita del mismo color con un moño blanco. Abrio el sobre qué ya estaba abierto otro qué tenía la curiocidad como el pero la cajita estaba cerrada y sin abrir su contenido. 

Saco el sobre y comenzo a leerlo que después lo guardo en donde estaba, su mente estaba en alguna parte qué no daba credito a lo qué había leido. Miro la cajita roja como si fuera la caja de Pandora. 

Dejo el sobre al lado de la cajita y no tenía nombre o quién lo mandaba, era cosa de Steve Rogers ahora. Camino en círculos en su oficcina tratando de no gritar tenia que lucir serio y lucir como si nada hubiera pasado eso le pasa por ayudar a Steve en meterse en donde no debe. Era el consumo de alcohol y muchos lugares donde fueron. Es Nick Furry actuando como esos viejos qué tienen problemas con la edad y queria disfrutar de la vida. 

-●Que sea una mentira.● - Se decía asi mismo agarrando la cajita y sacarle el moño y la tapa, habia una fotografía en ella, dos papeles doblados y otras dos cosas pequeñas más

............

Peter trataba de llamar la atención de su novio Wade Wilson, qué este parecía estar en shock y no solo estaba en shock estaba limpiando el departamento como un estudiante tratando de no hacer la tarea poniendo como escusas qué ayudo a su santa madre con las tareas de la casa. 

-¿Porqué limpias? - Preguntó Peter a su novio, habían quedado en ver "Peliculas" y el quería sentirse como esos actores en aquellas "peliculas" que veía cuando estaba en su cuarto.

-Porque me di cuenta qué no me gusta recibir a mi lindo novio con el departamento así. - Tratando de sonar tranquilo y si algo tenía razón Frank que cuándo te alteras te das cuentas de los efectos malo de la casa. - No quiero que sigas pensando que vivo como un puerco.

-Pero eres mi puerco y me gusta cuando te pones así de sucio conmigo. - Hablando como Tony y no le salia para nada bien. 

-Si pudieras pedir algo ¿Que seria? 

-Siempre quise un hermanito o una hermanita. - Sonriendo y no le importaba una mierda de donde venga, si es adoptado o no. - En la cual jugar y cuidar qué yo sea su ejemplo y si se puede qué contamos el cri... 

Un ruido fuerte se escucho en el departamento Wade se había desmayado, Peter se había asustado con eso de ver a su novio de esa forma, tenia que llevarlo hasta el sillo.

..............

Nick llamo a Steve dandole lo qué recibió de parte del desconocido, Steve no entendía nada en como Nick estaba temblando como si tuviera frío y qué lo dejara solo. Dejo la cajita sin el moño ya que estaba en el suelo. Comenzó a leer la carta qué había llegado y abrio los ojos de la sorpresa, estaba en serios problemas uno bien grande.

Dejo la carta en la mesa agarro la cajita y había una foto de un niño de 1 años y 3 meses de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, piel clara y mirada dulce que un inocente bebé. Dejo la foto de lado y agarro el papel doblado qué había. Era un resultado de ADN de qué ese niño es suyo, tenia qué calcular sobre eso de que paso en ese tiempo y daba bien con la edad de aquél niño. No tenía nombre y lo único que había ahí era un test de embarazo y una cajetilla de fósforo.

Queria poner celoso a Tony Stark y nunca se llevo a una mujer a la cama, estaba mas seguro que era una broma pero esos papeles de ADN son mas reales que él, había llevado a muchos hombres a la cama y solo eran hombres tanto conocidos como unos completos extraños que ni conocia e incluso hasta a un cura que hasta ahora se arrepiente porque a ultimo momento se entero qué era un cura de iglesia qué trabaja también de Psicología criminal pensó que era mas eso que un cura, por su cara y dudaba qué fuera ese tipo e incluso podria ser Brock rumlow no va a negar qué el sexo con él se te olvidaba el apellido. 

La lista es larga y ya algunos no los veía desde haces meses de que hizo eso o le hablaba y le estaba ocultando éso.


	3. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos espero que lo difruten, no van a ser largos los capítulos.

Steve tenia que hablar primero con él hermano de Thor era mejor enfrentarse al Dios era la cosa mas peligrosa que ahí por si llega a ver dudas antes todo o qué Thor no sepa que su hermano tiene un hijo escondido por ahí. 

Thor tenia un hijo de cabellos rubios dorados, de ojos verdes como lo de Loki de unos 6 años y dudaba que tenga un hijo escondido de él. 

(2 años antes) 

El mal sabor de boca que le dejo Tony en como le dijo que es una persona aburrida y que solo las personas saldria con él por pura apariencias. Era una pelea o solo lo estaba lastimando como todos ex con su drama de reyna exagerada. 

Se habia mudado a una casa le gustaba esa casa era mejor y mas tranquila, tenia lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente. Peter dijo que iba a vicitarlo cuando el drama de Tony desaparezca primero. 

Lleva unos 4 días estando en esa casa y la primera visita que tuvo en la casa. Una cosa que había terminado de acomodar los muebles gracias a su amigo Bucky. 

Su primera vicita es Loki, nunca imagino que veria a Loki en la puerta de su casa y parecía extraño. Miro afuera y Thor no estaba en ninguna parte y tampoco parecía tener una presencia del Dios del trueno. 

Loki entro como don por su casa y eso le molesto a Steve no tenia problema con la presencia del dios del engaño pero que entrará a su casa como si nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Steve a Loki. - Escucha si estas escapando de Thor por favor te pido que te vayas, ni yo estoy de buen humor para tener compañía del dios del engaño. 

\- Que carácter Steve, deberias ser así mas seguido. - Dijo Loki. - El esta besuqueandose con su novia humana y quiero vengarme ¿No te gustaría vengarte de Stark? En como me hablaste podria jurar qué tienes algo de dignidad. 

-La tengo y si me vengaria de Stark buscaria algo mejor y no a una diva, Loki por favor vete de aquí. - Dijo Steve señalando la puerta. - No quiero saber nada de Stark ni nada de que tenga su nombre. 

-Pareces un niño perdido Steve y uno qué lo decepcionaron por mucho tiempo. - Dijo Loki acercándose a Steve. - Estas enojado con Tony y te desquitas con muchas personas que quieren ayudarte y tu de paso las ayudaria. - Uniendo sus labios con los de Steve un beso que no fue correspondido y duro poco ya que Steve lo apartó. 

-Por favor vete... - Estando rojo como un tomate no esperaba eso y qué el hermano de su mejor amigo le besara era como romper una union con su mejor amigo por besar a lo que mas le importa. - Le dire a Thor lo que acabas de hacer. 

-Ahí mas posibilidades de que te crea mas a ti que a mi. - Dijo Loki con una sonrisa en los labios. - Pero quiero también saber si lo qué dijo Stark es verdad. - Poniendo una mano en la entrepiernas de Steve qué no estaba dura ni nada. - De que solo estuvieron juntos por Peter y qué lo hacían mal. 

-Thor se va a enterar de esto. 

-No si no decimos nada y si llego a embarazarme de ti el va a creer que es suyo, pelo rubio, ojos azules y podria decir que nosotros dos tenemos casi el mismo tono de color de piel. - Uniendo sus labios de nuevo. 

Lo habian echo en la sala, escuchar gemir a Loki era extraño ya que le causaba muchas cosas menos placer y ahora se lo estaba follando en el sofar queriendo seguir escuchando más de ese delicioso sonido. 

Loki no esperaba una clase de trató así, con caricias y besos en su cuerpo que sea tratado cómo algo valioso en un sofar, mirando a Steve y sentir cómo esa enorme cosa entraba y salia dentro de el. 

-Mierda... Capitán... Ahhh... ahh..ahhhh... Que bien se siente... Así más adentró... - Sus dedos apretaban en el posabrazos, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Steve. - Eres enorme... Ahhh... ahhh... 

-Me vengo... 

-Yo también... Adentro Steve.... Bien... adentro... 

Fin del recuerdo. 

Aún se arrepiente por éso, habia manchado lan confianza de Thor acostandose con Loki y eso no se lo va a persona nunca y ya qué Thor nunca se entero de eso, no había visto a Loki desde hace dos años y dudaba qué fuera a ser su hijo ya que seria medió dios y Thor ya se abría dado cuenta. 

El sexo con Loki era como seco y vacío cosa de una sola noche pero lo hicieron en la tarde, Loki dijo que le gusto bastante en cómo lo habían echó no era un masoquistas para exagerar pero si le gusta el tono de hablar sucio. 

Los labios rojos de Loki y su piel blanca como la leche y fria como la nieve le daba un toqué especial cuándo dejaba marcas en su piel. Su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos verde como si fueran Jade mirandolo y su boca suplicando por más. 

-Cap deberiamos ir o no? - Preguntó Wade a Steve que este nego con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde entonces?.

-Bueno el hijo de Loki es Rubio pero se parece mas a Thor desde muchos Kilómetros a la redonda en mas es un bebé. - Tachando a Loki de su lista. - Lo hice con él pero no es mío y por lo que yo recuerdo jamas lo lleve a un motel o hotel ni mucho menos lo hicimos en un auto. 

-Vaya capitán cuándo usted quiere es una fiera. - Dijo Wade con los ojos brillosos. - Un don Juan ¿Cómo es el sexo con el dios de la mentira? 

-No voy a hablar de eso. - Sonrojandose no había hablado con Loki después de varios días y ni siquiera se miraban a la cara.


	4. Everett

-¿Aquí? ¿Que es lo que te pasa? - Señalando. - Hablar con Everett es como sacarse la lotería y solo pocos ganan, no quiero tener el culo lleno de balas. 

-Wade cuando me pediste en salir con mi hijo ¿Me e negado? - Preguntó Steve bajando de la moto. 

-No. - Bajando el también. 

-Agradece qué dije que si, mas de una ves te vi aspirando esa mierda por la nariz. - Dijo Steve acomodandose la corbata de color azul. - Pero Peter no lo sabé y es mejor qué lo dejes. 

-¿Me espías? - No tuvo respuesta. - Ahora soy testigo de busquedas de bastardos y tú hijo no sabé. 

-Estamos ambos contra la verdad y la pared. - Dijo Steve a Wade. - Solo portate bién. 

-¿Te lo cogiste o qué? 

-Lo hice mientra Stranges estaba en frente de nosotros. 

Wade tuvo qué aguantar de decir algo, era incómodo usar traje y mas con su cara que parecía una pasa. 

Steve tardo un poco en que lo dejaran entrar y mas con Wade detras suyo, el ex de Stranges no es de ser fácil de hablar con un carácter serio. Steve tuvo que ignorar a su ex novia por motivos de qué no tenía tiempo y pocas ganas de hablarle. Se quedaron esperando en el pasillo.

-Everett Ross. - Dijo Wade sentado en una silla, ya le estaba incomodando unos guardias dando vuelta. - Ya ése tipo me pone nervioso. 

Steve no quería hablar de Everett por unos dias o meses, un recuerdo de ese Rubio o como Stranges lo llama de cariño un erizo. 

Recuerdo. 

Steve habia ido a ver a Everett después con la guerra civil queria qué dejaran a su mejor amigo tranquilo y de qué todo se arreglara pero en especial con él. Solo estaba Everett sólo con los ojos rojo y las mejillas sonrojadas, las lagrimas secas habían dejado su marca en su mejillas. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Rogers? Ya con lo de tu amigo quedo bién aclarado y dándole fin a su puta guerra de mierda, T'challa ya hablo. - Dijo Ross con mala gana qué Steve seguía parado en su oficcina. - No vamos a ir detras de él. 

-¿Se encuentra bién? 

-Claro estoy muy bién tan bién qué me entero qué mi pareja se acostaba con tu marido.

-Ya no es mi marido desde qué me dijo antigüedad y otras cosas. - Dijo Steve ofreciéndole un pañuelo descartable. - Duele al principio pero eso no me detuvo para nada. 

-Ya te dije lo qué quieres saber ¿Porqué mejor no te vas de aquí? - Secándose los ojos con el pañuelo qué Steve le dio. 

-Se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo metido en una zanja a nadie le gusta eso, pero al menos soy amable contigo. -Dijo Steve cruzandose de brazos. 

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó de nuevo ya pensando en otra cosa. 

El sexo con Everett en ese momento era como esos por lastima y hacerlo en un escritorio era mas fácil de cogerlo qué; verle a la cara, escuchar gemir su nombre cómo si fuera su salvación de su vida, dejándole marcas de mordidas cómo si fuera un trozo de carne porque el pedía qué se lo comiera en el cuello, el hombro, en los costados y también en el pecho. Agarrando sus piernas separándolas y poder entrar y salir con tanta facilidad que podría jurar qué el culo de Everett esta rojo. 

Ya no lloraba por dolor de una separación mas bien ahora era de placer. 

-Steve... Ahhh... ahhh... Me vengo... Sigue... si...S...Si... éso es más... Más... Más... - Viniendose demasiado manchando su vientre y su cara. 

-Yo no me venido todavía... Y te veniste demasiado... Que zorra sucia... - Poniendo una de las piernas a su hombro. - Estan tan facil de entrar aquí adentro... Podria meter algo más aquí adentro. - Agarrando uno de los marcadores gruesos de Everett y lo pasaba por el semen de Everett.

-¿Qué haces? - Sintiendo cómo Steve salia de golpe y algo frio entraba dentro. - No para... Steve... 

Steve no lo escuchó y fue metiendo su pene juntó con el marcador grueso. 

Everett creyo ver las estrellas cuando se vino por segunda vez y Steve dentro de él. 

Steve salio y dejo el marcador dentro de Everett, le saco la tapa y sostuvo el marcador sin sacarlo dentro escribió una E y Una R arriba en su vientre. 

Fin del recuerdo.

-Señor Rogers pase por favor. - Dijo Sharon a Steve. 

-Quédate esto va a ser rápido. - Dijo Steve a Wade qué este asistió, le entrego el celular. - Si Peter cuelga la llamada. 

Steve entro solo y Everett le pidió a Sharon qué los dejara solos, ella asistió y sin dejar de mirar a Steve.

-Señor Rogers ¿Qué te puedo ayudar? - Preguntó Everett al tener a Steve de nuevo en su oficcina. 

-Quiero saber algo Everett. - Mostrándole la foto del pequeño niño. 

-No lo conosco. - Dijo simple y seco. - Si voy a esconder un niño es qué es de Stranges y nació con el mismo color de cabello que mi ex.

-Bien, yo no digo nada de tú hijo y tú no dices nada de que estuve aquí preguntando por un niño - Dijo Steve guardando la foto rápidamente. - Es mejor que me vaya. 

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No quiere algo más? - Poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. 

-No. - Entendiendo lo qué Everett quiere con el. - Por ahora no. 

\- Solo sera rápido y puedo pedirle a Sharon que se lleve a ese mercenario a otra parte. 

-No para cuando no este ocupado te llamo. - Mintiendo no queria repetir eso de nuevo.


	5. Dane

Ya había pensando en dos y ninguno era tuvo que pensar un poco mas en quién podría ser, habia ido con Wade a comer un pizza o llevar a Wade a comer una pizza teniendo la mente en muchas partes y de la lista negra de personas en las que le hizo ver las estrellas en la cama, en un sofar e incluso en la callé. 

-¿Callé? - Recordando a un pelinegro qué estuvo con él una ves en la calle, era de noche y Black Knight tenía la armadura negra y con su espada iluminosa onda Star Word. - Dane Whitman... voy a ir al baño ya vuelvo. 

-No vayas a embarazar a nadie en el baño. - Dijo Wade en tono de broma pero lo dijo bajo. 

Steve fue al baño de restaurante abriendo la canilla para mojarse un poco la cara y mirarse al espejo, no estaba de humor con eso de buscar a una persona solo porqué tiene un hijo de él. 

Dane Whitman novio de un tipo llamado Ikaris un hombre demasiado poderoso y demasiado celoso como para que alguien quiera que otros hablen con su novio. Recuerda bién cuándo estuvo con Dane ambos estaban en la callé mas bién en un callejón, Dane estaba cabreado por los celos de Ikaris celos de dos x tres es igual a un dolor de cabeza y una vena marcada en la frente. 

Cerro la canilla y fue a su mesa en dónde estaba Wade que termino de comer, Wade comenzó a beber un refresco tranquilamente. 

-Ayudarme a buscar a Dane Whitman. - Sentándose en la silla qué Wade escupió su gaseosa y comenzar a tocer. 

-¿Dime que no lo tocaste? - Preguntó Wade que la cara de Steve se puso roja. - ¿Tú sabes quien es su novio? ¿Tu sabes quien es su novio? 

Steve miro en la vidriera y del otro lado de la calle estaba Dane Whitman con Ikaris detras suyo con una sonrisa en los labios. 

-Usted le gusta el peligro. - Dijo Wade ahora es testigo de las idioteses se Steve. - O le gusta meter el pene en dónde no debe, asi debería llamarse el título del fanfic Steve metio el pene en donde no debe. 

-¿Qué título? ¿Qué fanfic? ¿Que vio mi hijo en ti? 

-¿Que vio el embarazado en ti? - Preguntó Wade que ninguno de los dos sabía que responder. 

-Voy a ir al baño de nuevo. - Dijo Steve tenía que salir y no golpear a Wade por su imaginación. Volvio al bañó respiro profundo hizo lo mismo cuando entro por primera ves se mojo la cara se miro al espejo y tenía a Dane detras suyo con una sonrisa en los labios. 

-Hola Capitán. - Saludó Dane. - Paso tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos. 

Recuerdo.

Steve habia ido a los lugares mas peligroso de New york, escuchó unos sonido de metales pensó que era una pelea de nuevo de pandilleros por el territorio y que siempre era una pelea a puños y después uno saca un arma. 

Fue a ver y era Black Knight pateando con bronca unos contenedores de basura como si fuera el causante de su mal humor, miro por ambos lados y no estaba Ikaris con el desde que ellos dos comenzaron a salir Ikaris comenzó a ser muy posesivo o mas bién un obsesionado con su novio, eso podria llevar a muchos problemas. 

-No deberías hacer éso. - Dijo Steve llamando la atención de Black Knight que esté dejo de patear los contenedores de basura. - No es culpa de la basura que tú estes enojado ¿Qué tienes? 

-Estoy enojado por culpa de un idiota que piensa que no me doy cuenta que me está siguiendo esta ahí. - Señalando el cielo. 

Steve miro el cielo y no vio a nadie mas bién el lugar estaba desierta y el otro siguió señalando el cielo que estaba ahí. 

-¿Porqué mejor no vuelves a casa? 

-No puedo. - Dijo con vos baja. - Si voy en mi corcel va a decir y... No lo soportó el no era así de celoso y manipulador... Y se qué está ahí viéndome si estoy... 

-¿Cariño porque no te calmas? - Tratando de calmarlo. - Ven todo esta bién nadie está aquí solo nosotros dos y con personas en sus casas durmiendo o viendo peliculas e incluso otras cosas. - Abrazandolo para calmarlo un poco que el cuerpo de Dane se relajó bastante, sin querer comenzó a oler su cabello y olia a manzana. 

El sexo con Dane era un sexo fuerte y sucio a la ves haciéndolo detrás de un contenedor de carga, las piernas de Dane apretaban su cintura y sus manos sostenia esos glúteos redondo la espalda estaba apoyada en el contenedor permitiendo follar con fuerza. 

-Tu culo es grande y bien redondo. - Dijo Steve tocando ese punto dulce qué los gemidos de Dane era muy dulce. - Que puta... Eres un hombre pero estas mojando el suelo con tus jugos... ¿Te gusta ser una puta? Ofreciéndome tu culo y hacerlo en la calle... 

-Steve... Ahhh... ahhh... Que rico Steve... Si soy una puta... 

-¿Deberia llamar a los que trabajan aquí para que vean lo puta que eres? - Preguntó de nuevo que no tuvo respuestas. - Como haces para estar bién estrechó... deberias ser mi puta... 

-Soy tu puta solo tuyo... Yo solo quiero ser la puta del Captain america... - Sintiendo algo caliente llevarle su entrada. - Que rico... Quiero tomar su leche tibia... - Sintiendo que lo follaba de nuevo hasta que el se vino manchando el traje de Steve. 

Steve salio dentro de Dane dejándolo en rodillas, le dio un leve cachetazo en la cara ofreciéndole su pene, el culo de Dane chorreaba el semen de Steve callendo al piso mezclándose con sus jugos que habian salido cuándo Steve lo habia follado. 

Tuvo un buen rato, se había venido en su boca qué este se lo tragó como si tomara la leche en un desayuno. Se basaron como si eso dependiera sus vidas. 

Fin del recuerdo. 

-Yo... Creo que es mejor que me vaya. - Dijo Dane a Steve. - Es bueno verlo de nuevo... 

-¿Te trata bién?

-Si... Mejor cuándo nos vimos aquella noche. - Dijo Dane a Steve con una sonrisa. - Esta calmado y solo actuó así por miedo. 

-¿Tienes hijos? - Preguntó de golpe solo quería terminar el asunto con él. 

-No... No tenemos. - Dijo Dane con medía sonrisa. 

-Me refiero a... -No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el otro le interrumpió. 

-No no tenemos tu y yo un hijo Steve. - Dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Voy a tener un hijo con Ikaris... Y somos felices por primera vez en mi vida somo felices. 

-Me alegro por ustedes... - Sinriendo con amabilidad qué se le fue cuándo Dane le comenzó a tocar la entrepiernas. 

-Ikaris no tiene que saberlo... Podriamos hacerlo de nuevo ¿Qué te parece aquí? - Preguntó de forma lasciva y pervertida ese rostro habia levantado muchas vergas en un momento. 

-No. - Dándole un manotazo en la mano. 

........

Dane Whitman es conocido cómo Black Knight que es uno de los personajes de marvel comic, es un buen espadachin, sentido mágico y mas (Lista larga) el actor que lo va a interpretar es Kit Harrinston. 

Ikari es uno de los personajes de los eternos tambien personajes de marvel comic siendo uno de los héroes mas poderosos de marvel con sus poderes de regeneración aceleradas y su transmutación de la materia (Lista larga). Actor que lo va a interpretar es Richard Madden

Próximo capítulo va a ser Bucky.


End file.
